Double Trouble
by Thalia-Saran
Summary: When Tony comes back from a coffee break acting more than a little weird his colleagues wonder why. Is it even Tony?


_a/n This is some thing I wrote ages ago and have just found again. Not sure if I should carry it on but thought I could publish it anyway! _

Rule #4: The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best.

"Morning Zeevaa!" Tony said cheerily as he wandered into the bullpen, "How are you this morning?" he enquired politely.

"Very well Tony, how are you today" she replied with a smile, pleasantly surprised by the chance of a genuine conversation with Tony. ''I'm won-der-ful Ziva" he said drawing out each syllable, 'it's my birthday!'. He said breezily, apparently expecting a present.

"Oh" said Ziva, "er Happy Birthday" she finished sheepishly, rummaging around in her desk for anything that could pass as a present. How could she have forgotten Tonys birthday- he had been going on about it for the last week!

"Anyway" Tony started again pretending not to have noticed Zivas discomfort "I'm just gonna go get a coffee- I bet I can get a birthday coffee for free from the pretty counter girl!" he said excitedly with the full DiNozzo grin. Ziva just rolled her eyes and continued rummaging, feeling too bad to bother making a comment.

10 minutes later

'Happy Birthday' McGee shouted as he saw the elevators open. McGee saw the doors fully open and was filled with relief to see that the man inside the elevator did look like Tony; they had tried many times to surprise Tony but so far had only managed to surprise many other NCIS employees and cause lots of people to spill their coffee.

"Er, thanks" he said with a confused expression. "I'll admit I'm slightly surprised you know my birthday" he said carefully raising his eyebrows in a very pompous, un-Tony like way.

Ziva shot a confused and affronted look at McGee. This man looked exactly like Tony and dressed exactly like Tony in an expensive Italian suit, but he certainly didn't sound like Tony!

Despite the similarity in dress Ziva's investigative skills did pick up a subtle change from his morning look: the tie. Tony must have been feeling worse than she thought about her forgetting his birthday, he only bought designer clothes when he was really upset.

Suddenly their confusion was halted by a high pitched scream sounding from the back of the room. A whirlwind of black and white came running towards the man at breakneck speed.''Tonnnyyyyy!'' Abby squealed pulling the man into a tight hug, 'Happy Birthdayyy!' She said happily still gripping him in a tight hug while the man did everything he could to escape. All of a sudden the man spoke again, gasping for air, ''I'm- not - Tony'' he choked as Abby quickly released his grip.

"What?!" Ziva, McGee and Abby said in unison.

"I'm not Tony" he said, still panting for air after Abby's bone crushing hug and attempting to straighten our his crumpled suit.

As Ziva, Abby and McGee stood in silent shock, Gibbs walked in.

"Happy Birthday DiNozzo" Gibbs shouted across the bullpen throwing a chocolate bar at the mans head as a birthday gift.

"How do you know my name, and birthday?" the man shouted angrily, "and why did you throw chocolate at my head!" he finished drawing attention from the entire bullpen now.

"How hard did that chocolate hit you Tony?" Gibbs said confusedly, both humour and a hint of concern in his blue eyes.

"I'm not To-" the man started before a shout from the elevator interrupted him.

"Birthday Boy is back!" the real Tony shouted from the elevator doors, throwing his arms out so everyone could acknowledge his presence.

"Tonyyyy" Abby shouted at the top of her voice as she ran towards him at full speed, throwing her arms around his waist when she arrived.

"Tony?" Ziva and McGee said together.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said taking a quick shot of coffee before standing and walking to the centre of the bullpen.

"Junior?" the man said incredulously walking over to the real Tony.

"Marco?" came an equally incredulous reply.

Tony artfully rolled Abby out of the hug and turned to face the man standing in front of him.

The man who was the identical image of him.

The man he never thought he would ever see again.

His twin.


End file.
